


Already on Your Mind, Boy

by rivers_bend



Series: F**king is fun verse [5]
Category: Actor RPF, Adam Lambert (Musician), American Actor RPF, American Idol RPF, CW Network RPF, CWRPS
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-10
Updated: 2010-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-09 09:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/85885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend/pseuds/rivers_bend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy's too busy for phone sex, and Jared's bored home alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already on Your Mind, Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know any of the people whose personas are mentioned, and neither believe nor mean to imply that this ever happened or ever would.
> 
> This can be read as a deleted scene from My Bubble Dreams.

Jared was bored. He'd let Jensen go home because he was gonna call Sandy and they were gonna have awesome phone sex, but when she answered, she was out to dinner with all the other girls on the shoot, and as kinky as it sounded, he wasn't going to ask his wife to talk dirty to him in the middle of a Mexican restaurant. His favorite girl-on-girl video failed to get him even interested enough to undo his pants, so he thought he might try Sandy's favorite gay porn instead. Maybe think about her watching it, the sounds she'd make, the way she'd spread her legs wider as she got more into it, fingers slipping over the folds of her pussy, dipping inside, then up to rub her clit— Yeah. That would do the trick.

Jared found the DVD and skipped to her favorite scene, two fratboy types laughing and teasing each other as they got undressed, before they got down to business and the smaller one started giving extremely enthusiastic head to the football player-looking one. Jared was hard, working his dick, but he was having trouble keeping his mind on his wife, was thinking instead about the guy on the screen sucking his cock—one hand squeezing Jared's balls, the other pulling his own dick fast and hard—and Jared suddenly felt wrong watching Sandy's DVD without her, so he turned it off.

The TV came on instead, a late-night talk show, and there was the Adam guy Jensen had slept with Friday night. He was laughing at something the host said, not just being polite, but a full laugh. The kind that made you really like a guy. Jared realized when he gave it a squeeze that he still had his dick in his hand. He let go of it like it burned.

Adam was telling a story about a jet ski, sketching something in the air with his hands, and Jared was suddenly struck with the idea that those hands had been on _Jensen_. That they'd almost definitely touched his face, and his chest where Jared liked to rest his hand when he had an arm around Jensen's shoulders. They'd probably touched Jensen's cock the way Jared was touching his own just a minute before. The way he could be again if he just—

Thinking about some glamrock musician jerking off his best friend was even less okay—by a pretty serious margin—than getting off to his wife's gay porn, but that must have been part of the appeal, because once he started again, Jared couldn't stop.

Adam was alone on the interviewer's couch, but Jared could see Jensen there clear as day, could see Adam pushing him down against the functional gray cushions, undoing Jensen's pants, reaching inside. Adam grinned as he touched Jensen's dick, the grin he was giving the host, honest, open, a little filthy. Nothing like the smile Jensen had in interviews. More like the smile Jensen saved for Jared. And fuck, this was getting seriously _weird_.

But Jared kept jerking himself, didn't turn off the TV, didn't even try to get the picture of Jensen writhing under Adam's hands out of his head.

Then Adam started doing a bump and grind right there in his seat, and Jared knew—just _knew_ that Jensen let the guy fuck him.

Jared did turn the TV off then, not to stop, but because it was too distracting; Jared wanted to shut his eyes and just focus on Adam moving like that, his dick in Jensen's ass. He was close, so fucking close, but he couldn't quite get there. Then he heard Adam saying, "Yeah, Jensen, yeah, just like that, take my dick," his voice all rough and broken, could see Jensen's shoulders bunching as he jerked himself, and Jared came, grunting with surprise as jizz splashed onto his shirt.

"Jesus, Padalecki, you are fucked _up_," he said to the empty room. Then he whipped his head around, making sure Sadie hadn't snuck in from the kitchen, wasn't standing there giving him that doggie look that said she knew just what he was thinking. No dog. He was safe.

"Fucked _up_," he said again, pulling his shirt off to wipe up the rest of the mess he made.

His phone rang from the coffee table, Sandy's ring tone. He was too embarrassed to answer.


End file.
